Lock the Doors
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Compainion piece to Once is Never Enough. Matthew is five years old and walks in on his father asking the question. Do you and mommy need bunk beds? OneShot.


Lock the Doors

Summary: Another companion piece to "Once is Never Enough". Matthew is five years old and Jack and Elizabeth now know why they have locks on the bedroom door.

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC even though I wish I did.

Authors Note: The beginning is what happened after the incident. Sort of an ending before the beginning.

/\\

Jack Sparrow was walking outside with his son one early morning with the intent of getting to his parents house early. Elizabeth was at home with Jessica and the both of them were fast asleep when he left.

"Daddy?" The little boy asked, looking up at his father.

"Yes?"

"Why do babies grow in mommies bellies?"

Jack cringed, he knew this conversation was going to come up just like his mother told him it would and no doubt last nights little incident wasn't going to help matters.

"Cause only girls can have babies."

"How?"

Luckily Jack had been thinking about this for some time. "Daddy puts them there."

"Oh."

The pirate looked down at his son who was looking down at the ground, no doubt thinking hard. "What are daddies for?"

"They take care of their babies."

"But mommy says Jessie is her baby."

Jack smiled. "Do you think mommy made Jessica all by her self?"

Matthew shrugged his shoulders. "How do mommies have babies?"

"I told you kid, daddy puts them there."

"But how does daddies get the babies, I've never seen it until it comes out of mommies bellies."

Jack was trying to think of something else to talk about.

"Daddy?"

"He just does. It comes from inside the daddy."

"I thought you said daddies can't have babies." The young boy said, looking up at the somewhat imposing figure of his father.

"They can't, that's why they put them into the mommy."

"Oh. Do you and mommy want another baby?"

Jack looked down at his son and touched his hair. "No."

"Then what was you doen' at night?"

'Good answer Jack.' He thought to himself. Luckily, his parents house was in view.

"Let's go see what grandma and grandpa are doing."

/\\

(The night before)

Jack was sitting on his bed while waiting for Elizabeth. The two of them had been wanting to be intimate for some time but ever since Matthew thought there were all sorts of creatures under his bed and Jessica was sleeping in her 'big girl room' they barely had the time or the energy.

Elizabeth came in soon and smiled at him. "There both asleep." She said and started to undress in front of him. Jack was aware instantly and had some idea that his wife was simply undressing now to save time, not to arouse him.

"Okay." She said and got under the covers, Jack was just staring at her before a smile crossed his face and he kissed her, pulling her natural beauty to him.

"Okay what?" He asked in between kisses.

"We can make love now." She said and he laughed.

"I didn't know I was on a schedule."

Neither one of them got in another word however as Jack's hands started to find her most sensitive areas. Her moans echoed through the room and he laid on his side, facing her. Elizabeth was tired of all the foreplay and pushed him on his back, straddling his newly naked body. Keeping in a sitting position she lowered herself onto him and groaned. Jack's hands rested on her hips as she started to move on him, coaxing a moan from his throat.

His hips rose off the mattress with his thrusts into her. It had been a while since they had been able to take their time and there was no way he was going to let her have all the fun. She moaned loudly and in one movement he had her looking up at him.

"Damn you Jack." She said but he silenced her with his mouth over hers.

After kissing her mouth, neck, shoulders, chest, and anywhere else he could find, Jack started to slide himself into her. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and her small nails bit into his skin. She said his name into his ear and he looked into her eyes. She was his. This beautiful goddess wanted no one but him. He grinned at her and started to pump in and out of her.

"Oh Jack! Don't…don't stop." She said, gripping the pillows now, his mouth finding her breasts. The satisfaction of both acts happening at the same time made Elizabeth's body convulse under her husbands and she screamed at the pleasure. "Oh my god! Jack!"

Feeling her orgasm he moved harder in her, feeling her hot breath on his neck. He didn't want to lose himself as he felt her start to shiver and fill with passion again. He pulled himself out of her and kissed her cheeks that were flushed.

"Why?" She asked, then had to take a breath. "Why did you stop?"

He laid on his side, his erection still there and painfully hard. Elizabeth kissed his neck and her hands slid down his chest and abdomen, but stopped right before his arousal.

"Elizabeth." He panted. "Please."

She smiled and almost laughed. "What? Is the big bad pirate begging?" She said in a baby voice, tracing his jaw and watching in satisfaction his different facial expressions. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow can't wait a little longer?" She asked and grabbed his erection.

Jack's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Oh my fucking..." He practically yelled the words before Elizabeth's tongue found its way into his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore, that was it. Positioning himself on top of her he started to fuck her quickly.

"Jack! Ummm." She groaned, a look of satisfaction on her face for 'winning'. That just made him move harder. He pushed himself over the edge after letting Elizabeth ride out her second orgasm.

"Daddy?"

Both Elizabeth and Jack became unnaturally still. "Please tell me I imagined that." He said before gasping for air.

Elizabeth moved a little, still breathing heavily, looking for the source of the small voice. There, standing at the door was her five year old son watching curiously.

It was Elizabeth who spoke. "What is it darling?"

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?"

Jack started to laugh which eventually became quieted.

"Daddy?"

Jack took a breath, still laying on top of his wife. "Yes Matthew?"

"Do you and mommy need bunk beds?"

"What?"

"Do you need bunk beds? Grandma says bunk beds are good if you want your own, you should get some so you don't squish mommy."

Jack found this hilarious and started to laugh again. This time Elizabeth pushed him off her and covered herself with the sheet. "Matthew honey, you need to try to go potty before you sleep in here okay?"

"Okay." He said, and left.

"Jack Sparrow that's not funny! And you are going to have to explain this to him tomorrow if he asks."

Jack stopped laughing and pulled on his pants. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"I hate to say this but be creative." She said, pulling on her nightgown.

A few minutes later Matthew came in and slept in between his parents. Jack looked at Elizabeth before falling asleep, the look of bliss still on her face.

THE END


End file.
